


for one so small

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fatherhood, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: A skate around the rink with Yuri, Mila, and Alyosha.





	for one so small

**Author's Note:**

> I am back from Mexico with a tan and the good news that I came out to my closest cousin!
> 
> The change of scenery did me loads of good, and I've resolved to get rid of a few anxiety-inducing factors in my life. I feel good and I want to keep feeling good.
> 
> NOW comes the daunting task of taking care of my drafts and writing the fics I came up with during the trip xD
> 
> Enjoy and please comment!
> 
> Also I CAME HOME TO 14 COMMENTS IN MY INBOX, I FEEL BLESSED!!! :D

The last time Yuri actually skated alongside a kid was with Yuuko's three little hellions, and none of them ever needed someone to hold their hand. Then again the triplets weren't beginners, unlike Alyosha, who held on tight to Yuri's hand as he led him around in a slow circle around the rink.

 

Peering down at the kid, Yuri noticed him staring ahead, blue eyes wide and observant, and Yuri followed his gaze towards the barriers. 

 

Yuuri met his gaze from his spot next to Victor, who was talking animatedly to his mother. The katsudon waved at Yuri and Alyosha with a little smile, eyes lingering on them for a moment before he turned back to Victor and his mother-in-law, who had been giving Alyosha fond gazes ever since she showed up.

 

Yuri couldn't help feeling a brief flare of envy whenever the woman came around, and it became more obvious that Victor actually liked having her around. It had lessened as time went by and he  _started_ to get used to her presence. Then she moved to the city and was around way more often, looking less and less like the frosty witch everyone thought she was. Well...Yakov still thought she was, but not out loud. "So...was Victor's mom nice to you?" he asked Alyosha, unable to avoid the tiny flare of suspicion he felt.

 

"Yeah, really nice," Alyosha said, eyes wide with apparent surprise at the question even though he didn't dare take his eyes off of the ice in front of him. "She's really pretty too. She doesn't look like a grandma."

 

Yuri smirked at his words. Yeah, the old lady really had a knack for defying her age, especially with her thick blonde hair. Looking at it a certain way, it reminded Yuri of his own mother's hair, but he didn't like to think about that much. Nadezhda Nikiforova was _Victor's_ mother. Not his.

 

He glanced up at the sound of someone skating towards them, and met with Mila's wide grin as she gave Alyosha a fond look. "Aw, Yosha. You always know just how to flatter a lady!"

 

Alyosha blushed a vivid red that lit his face up, and his hand suddenly felt clammy in Yuri's. With a roll of his eyes, Yuri told her, "I doubt _you'll_ look like that when you hit your fifties."

 

"I can try, _Yurochka_ ," Mila shot back with a steely glint in her blue eyes as she skated beside them. 

 

Yuri smirked back at her and kept leading Alyosha around the rink, reaching the kid's dads in time to see them both take out their phones and record the entire thing.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**
> 
> Please comment!!


End file.
